Mais tu vas parler Ron!
by doucenuit
Summary: Une petite voix très agaçante finit par convaincre Ron qu'il est peutêtre temps de parler...


_Me revoilà avec une petite fic écrite à la va vite, où Ron essaie d'écouter enfin sa conscience…_

Ron Weasley n'avait jamais vraiment su exprimer ses sentiments à qui que ce soit. Déjà petit, il n'avait pas répondu lorsque sa mère lui avait dit qu'elle l'aimait.

Il n'avait pas non plus su répondre lorsque ses frères, George et Fred, lui avaient annoncé qu'ils le détestaient, le jour de son cinquième anniversaire.

Non, Ron Weasley était décidément quelqu'un de très réservé. Même lorsqu'il sortait avec Lavande Brown, il n'avait jamais dit ce qu'il ressentait (et qui se résumait à « elle embrasse bien, continue à sortir avec elle »).

Mais à la fin de l'enterrement du professeur Dumbledore, alors que lui-même et Hermione avaient annoncé à Harry qu'ils resteraient contre vents et marées près de lui, Ron se rendit compte qu'une petite voix qui lui parlait depuis fort longtemps augmentait en volume dans son esprit.

« Mais tu vas enfin parler Ron Weasley ! »

Oh oui, Ron Weasley, le moment était venu de parler, de dire enfin ce que tu ressentais. Le temps était à la guerre, et ce n'était plus le moment de faire son réservé. Et puis après tout, il était à peu près sûr de ce qu'il ressentait à présent. Oui, ça faisait même longtemps qu'il le savait, mais évidemment il n'osait pas.

« Mais tu vas enfin parler Ron Weasley ! »

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, quand on devait annoncer à sa meilleure amie qu'on l'aimait depuis bien longtemps et qu'on était resté muet comme un coffre fort parce qu'on n'avait jamais du dire à personne ce qu'on éprouvait pour lui.

Alors que le soleil déclinait lentement dans le ciel, et que toutes les personnes présentes à l'enterrement s'étaient réfugiées dans le château pour rendre un dernier hommage au directeur de Poudlard à travers de nombreux discours, Ron commença à écouter la petite voix dans sa tête.

« Tu ne rentres pas au château Hermione ? » demanda-t'il à la jeune fille, qui était assise seule au bord du lac.

« Non, je n'ai pas très envie d'entendre des hypocrites parler de leur peine imaginaire. Où est Harry au fait ? »

Le cœur de Ron se serra. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'Harry vienne s'immiscer dans leur tête à tête ? Peut-être qu'Hermione ne voulait pas être seule avec lui ?

« ça va Ron ? Assis toi prêt de moi. »

Le jeune homme obéit et sans réfléchir pris la main d'Hermione. Cette dernière regarda vers le lac, les joues légèrement rosies.

Un silence pesant de plusieurs minutes s'installa, pendant lequel Ron se maudit de toutes les façons possibles d'être aussi silencieux.

« MAIS TU VAS PARLER RON WEASLEY ! »

« Oui, oui, laisse moi un peu de temps ! » répondit Ron à la petite voix.

« UN PEU DE TEMPS, MAIS CA FAIT SIX ANS QUE TU L'AIMES ! »

Ron resserra la main d'Hermione.

« J'ai peur Ron. » dit-elle, tout en laissant couler une larme le long de sa joue.

Ron sentit son cœur fondre. Il serra la jeune fille contre son cœur.

« Peut-être que tu arriveras à entendre la petite voix si tu es prêt de mon cœur, Hermione. » se dit-il.

« Bon, Ron respire et parle. Je te jure que rien de mal ne se passera. Vas-y parle ! PARLE ! » hurla la petite voix.

« Hermione je ne veux pas te voir pleurer parce que je t'aime de tout mon cœur. Je te jure que je te protégerai quoi qu'il arrive et je regrette tout le mal que j'ai pu te faire cette année et je sais que j'ai été un idiot de ne jamais te dire ce que je ressentais pour toi et… »

Ron s'était à présent lancé dans un véritable monologue de deux minutes où tout ce qu'il avait pu contenir depuis tant d'années ressortait en un flot de paroles ininterrompu.

« Bon ben laisse la un peu parler aussi, Ron ! » se moqua la petite voix dans sa tête.

« …bref je t'aime Hermione » finit Ron.

Celle-ci le regarda avec un léger sourire, puis s'approcha et déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres du rouquin.

« Moi aussi Ron. Et je suis contente que tu ais enfin parlé. » dit-elle avec un sourire, où il n'y avait plus aucune trace de tristesse.

Ron se pencha alors vers la jeune fille et l'embrassa de nouveau.

« Demande la en mariage ! » dit la petite voix.

« Oh on se calme ! » s'exclama Ron à haute voix.

« Quoi ? » dit Hermione, qui semblait un peu perdue.

Ron lui sourit, et dit :

« Rien, tout va bien, j'avais juste une affaire à régler avec une certaine petite voix, qui avait tendance à me contrôler. »


End file.
